Ron et ses  mauvais sentiments
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Ron Weasley, ou comment vivre en étant toujours le dernier. C'est méchant, c'est moi, c'est du pur Brie Malefoy !


**Fait moi de la place **

**Juste un peu de place **

**Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface **

Ron regarde son meilleur ami, Harry. L'Elue, Le Survivant... Si seulement c'était lui, Ronald Weasley qui était connu. Hermione ne regarderait que lui.

**J'n'ai pas trop d'amis **

**Regarder en classe **

**C'est pas l'extase **

Le trio d'or. Voilà leur surnom. Harry devant, Hermione en deuxième, et lui. Il est dernier. Comme d'habitude.

**J'ai beaucoup d'espace **

**Je suis seul et personne à qui le dire **

Il s'entend bien avec eux, mais, bizzarment, il se sent exclue. Harry est connue, il est beau, fort et loyale. Hermione, elle est intelligente, logique, lameilleure dans tout les domaine. Et lui ? Il n'est rien. Juste le dernier.

**C'est pas le pire **

**Quand la pause arrive **

Il les aiment, bien sur. Mais il veut sa place. Il veux passer devant.

**Je n'suis pas tranquille **

**Il faut que je m'ecclipse **

Ronald Weasley le dernier des 3. Pas le Suirvivant, Ni la Miss-je-sais-tout, Non. Juste le dernier des 3. Dernier d'un ligné de garçons, dernier en classe, dernier quoi.

**Ou alors, accuser le coup **

**Où dehors ... **

C'est pas lui qui est le héros. C'est Harry. C'est pas lui qui réfléchis, sa c'est Hermione. Lui son boulot c'est d'obéir. Au mieux c'est a lui d'être bléssé et tout. Au pire, c'est lui qu'on laisse tombé.

**Il Faudra que je cours**

**Tous les jours **

**Faudra-t-il que je cours **

**Jusqu'au bout ?**

Même Malefoy a raison. Je ne suis que le toutou de Potter.

**Je n'ai plus de souffle **

**Je veux que l'on m'écoute **

Il a beau crié, hurlé, tapé du poing, se bléssé, personne ne le remarque. Jamais.

**Plus de doutes **

**Pour m'en sortir **

**Je dois tenir et construire **

**Mon futur **

Comment prouver qu'il a des qualités ? Eh bien, soit toi même. Répondrais certains. Ou alors, Fais un truc génial ! Dirait d'autre.

**Partir à la conquête **

**D'une vie moins dure **

Tous lui disent de ne pas s'inquiter, que son tours viendras. Mias pourquoi pas maintenant ?

**Sûr que c'est pas gagné **

**Mais j'assure mes arrières **

Il va leurs dire. Tout.

**Pour connaître l'amour **

**Et le monde ... **

Il se lève. Tous se tourne vers lui. Le professeur McGonnagal lui demande de s'assoir. IL l'ignore. Il se dirige vers Hermione. Elle est là. Si proche.

**Il Faudra que je cours **

**Tous les jours **

Il se penche. Il l'embrasse. Puis il se relève, ramasse ses affaires, et sort. Il entands Hermione hurlé son nom. Mias il est déjà partit.

**Faudra-t-il que je cours **

**Jusqu'au bout **

Il avance vers le lac. Sa surface lisse reflete le ciel. Tous est calme. Il entend des voix. Derrière lui, il y a Harry. Il s'avance, les mains en l'air. Il lui crit de revenir.

**Pour connaître le monde **

**Et l'amour **

Cette fois c'est lui sur le devant de la scène. Il se tourne vers le lac. Il crit le nom de l'ennemi de son meilleure ami. Voldemort.

**Il faudra que je coure **

**Tous les jours **

Il est là. Ron se position face a lui. Il lui dit qu'a cause de lui sa vie a été gaché. Harry lui crit de s'éloigner. Mias non. C'est son heure de gloire. Il entend le cris des élèves. Les pleur de cretains, la voix d'Hermione lui disant de revenir. Il lance un sort. Voldemort riposte.

**J'voudrais m'arrêter **

**J'peux plus respirer **

Un endoloris le touche de plein fouet. Harry crit son nom, Hermione aussi. Mais lui ne ressnes que la douleur.

**Dans ce monde parmi vous **

**J'voudrais m'arrêter **

Mais il se relève. Il lance un Stupéfix. Voldemort l'évite sans peine. Harry se positione a ses côté.

**J'peux plus respirer **

**Dans ce monde parmi vous **

Il lui dit que c'est idiot d'avoir fait ça. Ron riposte en lui criant que c'est sa faute. Il ne lui a pas laissre sa chance. Maintenant, c'est a lui.

**J'voudrais m'arrêter **

**J'peux plus respirer **

Harry le regarde. Pour moi, tu as toujours été mon premier et meilleure ami. C'est NOTRE combat. Dit le Survivant.

**Dans ce monde parmi vous **

**J'voudrais m'arrêter **

Il se regarde et lance chacun un sort de mort sur Voldemort. Celui ci ne peut éviter les deux. Il tombe dans le lac. mort.

**J'peux plus respirer **

**Dans ce monde parmi vous **

Mais Ron tombe aussi. Voldemort, dans ses dernière seconde, lui a lansser un Sectunsempra. Il s'éfondre.

**Il Faudra que je cours **

**Tous les jours **

**Faudra-t-il que je cours **

**Jusqu'au bout **

Ron sent la vie le quitter. Tout s'écroule autour de lui. Harry est en larme. Il lui dit de tenir bon. Quelqu'un va arrivé, résiste. Voilà se que répète l'Elue.

**Pour connaître le monde **

**Et l'amour **

Hermioine s'assoit a ses côté. Il a juste assez de force pour lui dire combien il l'aime. Puis il ferme les yeux, et laisse couler un larme, sur sa joue pleine de sang.

**Il faudra que je cours**

**Tous les jours **

Hermione se penche vers lui et l'embrasse. Tu as été mon premier amour. Sa voix se brise, et elle pleure franchement sur le corps de Ron.

**Fait moi de la place **

**Juste un peu de place **

Harry se relève. Hermione elle reste accroché a cou de celui qu'elle a toujours aimé.

**Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface **

**Fait moi de la place **

Voulez vous que l'on efface la partie tragique des souvenirs, des élèves ? Demande le ministre en se penchant vers Harry.

**Juste un peu de place **

**Pour ne pas qu'on m'efface **

Non Répondit Harry. Ensuite il rejions Hermione. Il lui explique pourquoi il a fait ça. Elle comprend. Lors du discours de sa mise en terre Harry Potter déclara

**Fait moi de la place**

Se fut lui qui le premier m'a accepté pour se que je suis et non pour celui que l'on veut que je sois. Se fut le premier a comprendre. Se fut le premier lancer un sort a Voldemort. C'était lui, l'Elue.


End file.
